florielsand_school_offandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Archer
"Arthur Lelondra , was the creator of the fairytale named <>" . Emerald is based on his favourite weapon , the bow . Emerald was a Muggle , but she had skills on archery . She was the founder of the Elements Army and really famous about her Amazon skills . She fought with her Army on the last battle versus Dordens , to save her world from them and had a close relationship with the "Beast" . Her early life Emerald never met her family and she was raised by Amazons . She was graduated at the age of seven-teen with the highest rank and became a free Archer . The Final Dordens battle Creation of the Elements Army Emerald's best friend Queen Storm , also known as Stormy , was taken by an Air creature away , but when she learned that her friend was freed she went to her Palace to ask her if she wanted to join the Elements Army. Emerald destroyed everything inside it and when she found her , Stormy's accepted . After that , she went with her , to find Godric the Earth Lord . He accepted immediately . He and Emerald won Elaiza and Leuter somewhere in the Lelondra's jungle , with the Beast's help . And thus the Army was created . Searching for some last members When the Elements Army was created , they wanted some more powerful members before the Last Battle , so they went to find the Ice King and the Fire King . Beast and Emerald went to the Ice mountain and there when the Beast got mad somehow , he created an avalanche and they both fell down safely and they kissed . When The Kings accepted to join their Army together they went to the Dordens hiding place . The Last Battle Emerald fought really brave , and she had the assistance of the Beast , however when she thought that everything was done a Dorden suddenly appeared and killed her . When the war was won , Stromy , gave Emerald's bow to the Beast . Then , he broke it and threw the half of it over a cliff , however he kept the other piece as a honor of her bravery . Physical appearance Emerald was like a normal Archer but most of the time she was wearing a white dress , with white boots and gloves for an easier fight . Biggest enemies * Dordens (She fought them on the Last Battle and died from them.) * Flora Ra (Flora was scared of her because she could freeze her roots.) * An Amazon (When Emerald was still training her skills as an Amazon , another girl tried to hurt her.) * Leuter (She killed him , with Godric's and Beast's help.) * Elaiza (Elaiza died from Godric with , Emerald's help.) Close relationships * Godric the Earth Lord (They were close friends , and powerful as a team.) * The Beast (They fought together on the Last Battle and had a close relationship.) * Queen Storm (They were child friends , and they fought together on the Last Battle.) * Fire King (They worked together well on the Last Battle.) Category:Muggle Category:Amazon Category:Lelondra __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Arthur Lelondra Category:Fairytale Fiction